


Smashing

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Zachary calls up Chris about an advertisement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with these two but after seeing said advertisement I got the idea for this fic. Sorry it's so short, but I wasn't sure how to continue and thought it ended nicely in the way it did.

“So, you looked rather smashing in that Giorgio Armani advertisement in Entertainment Weekly.”

“My god, you actually read that magazine?”

“Shut up, I like to keep up with things. Besides, it's not like I'm an avid stalker. I have some decency, at least. It's not much, admittedly, but it's there.”

“Jeez, Zachary.”

“Oh, don't 'jeez' me, Pine. You're the one doing fragrance advertisements.”

There was silence. “So, I look smashing, huh?”

“Well, I was going to say 'ravishing', but I thought that might be coming on a little strong.

Chris laughs.

Zach laughs.

Again there is silence.


End file.
